1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective padding. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel protective padding assembly for covering a section of a barrier, such as a fence having a swinging gate, the protective padding assembly including a fence covering section, a gate covering section and an intermediate, wedge shaped section for covering the gate hinge in the manner that will not interfere with opening and closing the gate.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Protective padding of various kinds has long been used to cover perimeter fences at a number of different types of sports venues including baseball fields, soccer fields, football fields and the like. Perimeter fences typically include a series of posts set in the ground with a fencing material, such as chain-link fencing, spanning the posts. Typically, the prior art protective padding comprises plywood panels covered with vinyl encased, high impact foam that are connected to the chain link fence using plastic washers that are bolted to the back of the protective padding assemblies.
To provide a gate in an opening of the fence, a pipe work frame the size of the opening is typically hinged to one side of the opening. A latch mechanism of some type is then attached to the opposite side of the opening and is used to maintain the gate in the closed position. Covering the gate and the gate hinges with a protective padding in a manner such that the gate can be freely opened and closed has long presented a very troublesome problem. The thrust of the present invention is to solve this troublesome prior art problem by providing a uniquely constructed protective padding assembly that includes a gate pad and a cooperatively associated generally wedge shaped insert of novel design that covers the gate hinge. When the gate is closed, the wedge shaped insert cooperates with the gate pad and with the pad covering the section of fence located adjacent the gate to provide a continuous length of protective pad.